Taken Before Prom
by soraya26
Summary: This story is about bella and alice are at her house trying on thier outfits the night before promthe story doesn't include bella and edward that much.
1. Chapter 1

Taken Before Prom

note: this sorty is about alice will get taken some where geuss who has taken her? -night before prom-

a pov

"hey rose can you come here in a hour? Please, i need you to see how i look?" Ugggh i hate when it goes to voice mail, atlest bella was here. But, i'm not to sure about this dress.

"Hey Alice i have to go Charile is going to be home soon" "Okay"

This is why rose is the perfect to tell that if i should wear it. She has her date Emmett, my brother. My date James (ha bet you didn't see that coming!) long time boyfriend.

He's so sweet, and everything i could every ask for. I heard something or someone move. I look around. i was alone in this i know it. "Hello, Em i know your there quit scaring me." i said in a scared voice

"ohh your Emmett ain't here to save anymore" "who are you, and what do yo-" i cut off by something hitting me in the back off my head.

J pov

I have been fallowing girls since 1863. ( yeah baby he's a vamp! back 2 thee story) I got one another one to to go. The first girl i fell inlove with was a brat but i din't know better her name was ashley

fashback

i was waiting for Ashley.

~two hours later~

I looked around i saw her suching Riley's lips. That's it i'm just going without saying goodbye.

~end of flashback~

since then i started to stalk 17 year old girls. well because i wanted a soul mate with me for alll my life. I'm pretty sure she is the one.

Time to grab her. ohh crap i droped something i looked beside me there was a picture of her and her brother Emmett..

"Hello, Em i know your there qiut scaring me'' well geuss she gets scared easily. Herry grab her. (sorry bout the font changes the computer is doing this. no lies,sorrry again)

"Ohhh your emmett can't save you anymore'' before she could move i got and hit in the back of the head with aq shovel. (sounnd familer for how watches much music i dooo review if you have thee show name?)

I put her in the passenger seat Her friend was taken by someone that works here with me. I was driving 180 per hour. I got to Seattle, "Hey Edward got the short one,where's the other one you got?''

"Look around" i looked around right behined me Edward. "Now where or change them?" "Well i say change them, how bout' you?" "Me to." We got to my i bit into her.

well there it is again colour changes on my computer! ugghwell life any aways what you think. thanks for reading!


	2. waking up

Taken Before Prom

note: this sorty is about alice will get taken some where geuss who has taken her? -night before prom-

a pov

"hey rose can you come here in a hour? Please, i need you to see how i look?" Ugggh i hate when it goes to voice mail, atlest bella was here. But, i'm not to sure about this dress.

"Hey Alice i have to go Charile is going to be home soon" "Okay"

This is why rose is the perfect to tell that if i should wear it. She has her date Emmett, my brother. My date James (ha bet you didn't see that coming!) long time boyfriend.

He's so sweet, and everything i could every ask for. I heard something or someone move. I look around. i was alone in this i know it. "Hello, Em i know your there quit scaring me." i said in a scared voice

"ohh your Emmett ain't here to save anymore" "who are you, and what do yo-" i cut off by something hitting me in the back off my head.

J pov

I have been fallowing girls since 1863. ( yeah baby he's a vamp! back 2 thee story) I got one another one to to go. The first girl i fell inlove with was a brat but i din't know better her name was ashley

fashback

i was waiting for Ashley.

~two hours later~

I looked around i saw her suching Riley's lips. That's it i'm just going without saying goodbye.

~end of flashback~

since then i started to stalk 17 year old girls. well because i wanted a soul mate with me for alll my life. I'm pretty sure she is the one.

Time to grab her. ohh crap i droped something i looked beside me there was a picture of her and her brother Emmett..

"Hello, Em i know your there qiut scaring me'' well geuss she gets scared easily. Herry grab her. (sorry bout the font changes the computer is doing this. no lies,sorrry again)

"Ohhh your emmett can't save you anymore'' before she could move i got and hit in the back of the head with aq shovel. (sounnd familer for how watches much music i dooo review if you have thee show name?)

I put her in the passenger seat Her friend was taken by someone that works here with me. I was driving 180 per hour. I got to Seattle, "Hey Edward got the short one,where's the other one you got?''

"Look around" i looked around right behined me Edward. "Now where or change them?" "Well i say change them, how bout' you?" "Me to." We got to my i bit into her.

well there it is again colour changes on my computer! ugghwell life any aways what you think. thanks for reading!


End file.
